True Love Dies
by kayla-Chisnall
Summary: Sirius has broken out of Azkaban and is on the run searching for peter but add a wife and godson into the mix, life can be more of an adventure.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than Isabella Jamie potter Black

Hope you enjoy x

True Love never Dies

Chapter One: Will you think about these moments that we shared

I woke up with a sudden feeling of getting up and running for my life I didn't understand why I always had this feeling ,I don't like I'll ever understood why. My life was one confusing place at the moment with all these feelings of unknown but one thing I did know is that I loved him no matter how crazy our lives got .I would never forget him as I love him, no matter how much we have and will go through.

At the moment we were in California in a small motel nothing special as we could hear people talking next door none stop I think they were having a heated argument .I was sat in the middle of the bed with tears rolling down the side of my face I couldn't believe the mess I was in .He was out, I don't know when he will get back, I just had to wait and not open the door .I was wearing plain black skinny jeans, black pumps and a black top; this was because if we needed to run at night then I would be less easy to spot and also the outfit is not unique so If I was spotted then no one would noticed it was me .I had long brunette hair which was in messy loose curls. I got up and went for a shower purely for something to do. The hot water bounced off my skin onto the shower floor it was relaxing and felt like home but home was out of the option not now anyway as I could not leave him mainly because I don't want to leave him, not after what he has done for me but I wanted to go home .I wanted to sit at the table with my Mum and Dad once again laughing and joking about everyday things .It may seem unimportant but it was normal life and that's what I need something that was normal .I know this would never happen again even if I went home ,my parents were murdered in the first war. I stared down at my five month pregnancy bump, it felt so unreal, he didn't know but I couldn't tell him anyway he would send me home and I couldn't face leaving him. I would wait for another two months before I told him hopefully I can hide it for that long. I got out of the shower dyed myself and dressed quickly .When he came back his shoulder length hair was in very messy curls and his grey eyes more dull then normal for him. He was wearing all black and it made him look sexy in a way.

"Pad's what's wrong" I asked.

"We better get going I think we have stayed in this place for too long" he said as he packed our things.

"Did you write to Harry? Is he alright?" I quickly asked.

"Yeah I did he is alright, he is a strong lad" he said throwing my coat at me; it was a black leather jacket with a hood.

"That's good news then at least someone is alright" I said as I sat on the bed.

"I'm going to hit the shower then we can go" Sirius said before departing into the bathroom.

"Okay then so I don't have a choice if I want to go or not" I asked him through the door.

"I have been though this a million times it is not a good thing to stay in one place for too long if I get noticed I will be sent face first into Azkaban without them hearing me out" He said as the water started to run

.

"Maybe if we could find Peter they would believe us" I said as I started pacing whilst I waited for him to reply.

"It would be like trying to find a pin in a haystack" He said after a couple of moments.

"But that's the only way we can prove that you didn't betray Lilly and James" I replied as the water cut off and I removed my hand from my belly.

"Yes it is but I would have no idea where to start the search for him" He said as he opened the door fully dressed in black low rise jeans and a black t-shirt and black socks.

"Maybe we should start in England" I stated laughing.

"Come here" he said holding his arms out for me and lightly pressing his lips to mine.

"What would I do without you" He said as he hugged me.

"I have something important to tell you" I said as he pulled me away.

"What's the matter, you're not ill are you?" he asked me frowning whilst checking me over.

"I'm pregnant Sirius about five months now" I answered not daring to look into his eyes after a few moments.

"What is this joke?" he asked me as he walked away from me.

"No it isn't, I was scared to tell you because I knew you would send me home" I answered.

"Damn right I'm sending you home what was I ever thinking by saying you could come with me?" he asked as he throw my things into a bag.

"This is the reason why I shouldn't have told you" I said I could feel the tears roll down my face.

"No this is the reason why you should have told me sooner than we would have had another opinion to solve this whole mess" He said calmly as he wiped my tears away.

"Please don't leave me and abortion was never on the tables" I said as my tears started rolling down my face faster.

"I love you but I have to keep you safe" He said as he hugged me

.

"You will never come back" I said as my tears being uncontrollable.

"Yes I will, I promise and I'll write to you everyday" he said.

"Finding peter is what we should both be doing" I said gapping our bags wiping my tears away quickly.

"I'll find him and prove I'm innocent but you're going home and stay with Andy" He told me.

"I'm coming with you and you have no say about it" I said as I opened the door to our room.

"Okay then if this is what you want, let's book out" he said as he played the Disillusionment Charm on the both of us.

We walked down to the lobby and placed the key on the top with a fifty dollar bill and made our way outside then Disapparated .I didn't know where we was but it was breezy and cold, I wasn't surprised, it was the middle of winter but it felt weird as it was boiling hot in California so the cold was welcoming .I turned to the right of me but he wasn't there only my bags were .There was a note on top of them reading:

My dearest Isabella Potter,

I will Love you till the end of time but this was the right choice to make .I knew that I would have to make this choice one day but that doesn't mean that it isn't hard for me to say goodbye to you my love. You have always believed me and trusted me though everything and I will always love you for that but you can no longer travel with me as it is unsafe for you and our unborn child .I will search for Peter and prove that I am innocent and only then can we spend the rest of our life's together in peace and raise our child to the best they can be. Do me a favour my beautiful Bella don't hate me for leaving you behind and call our child if it is a girl Emma Lilly Black like you always wanted to and call our boy Sky James Black like we always wanted to. Tell our child all about Lilly and James also tell them about uncle Remus a brilliant man who will love the bones of them , tell them about Harry and his amazing friends and also teach them to be a Marauder the best one out there .I will write everyday with news of my progress of finding Peter and tell me everything about the pregnancy .Stay with Andy she will look after you but don't tell her I sent you .Say you came by yourself as you have no family left and she is the closest you have left. Write to Remus make sure he is alright .Give my love to Dora and always know I love you even when the stars go blue.

Love always and forever.

Your faithful guy

Xox

"I can't believe you Siri" I said as I turned around to see Andromeda Tonks' house behind me.

I walked to the house door and knocked twice, and then Andromeda appeared.

"Isabella my word it has been a long time seen I last saw you, how are you dear?" She said as she pulled me into the house and gapped my bags.

"My regards Andy I am very well and I have been travelling for a while to get some air in my lungs" I said as I sat at the kitchen table.

"Sounds like so much fun, Kingsley said you went off travelling for a while so what brings you back to these part's?" she asked as she put the kettle on.

"I came back for good, I had enough of living out of a bag but I'm not returning to work for a while there really isn't much point" I replied.

"Why is that?" she asked.

."Well I'm five months pregnant Andy and wondering if I could stay with you" I asked as she poured the cups of tea.

"Of course you can dear, you can have Dora's old room as she is living in London now" Andy said as she put the tea down and sat across from me.

"Thank you that would be lovely" I replied.

"So have you had your first scan yet?" Andy asked.

"Truthfully no I have been trying to forget that I'm pregnant until today when I knew I couldn't hide from the fact any longer" I said.

"Why darling Childbirth is the most wonderful experience that a woman can go though" She said patting my hand.

"I know it is but the father is away and may not be back for the birth and I have no family left apart from you Andy and then there is Harry and I'm responsible for him too and I can't even look after myself let alone two other people" I replied as the tears rolled down my cheek.

"It will work itself out but it is wise to stay here while you're pregnant so I can look after you and there is enough room for Harry when he comes back from Hogwarts to stay here too" Andy said.

"Thank you Andy for letting us all stay and always being there for me" I said.

"Come on go to your room and get some rest" She said taking my bags and leading the way upstairs.

"Here we are, I'll leave you be now" Andy said as she lead me into the room and placed my bags on the bed and left.

I sat on the bed pulled out a quill and a parchment and quickly wrote a reply for Sirius.

Dear my beautiful Padfoot,

I wish you was here with me and holding me while I slept but things are different and truthfully I'm scared for what the future holds for you me and our cute Emma or Sky but I love you and I trust your choices even when I don't understand them . My love for you will always be there, never forget you're my one and only and I will love you till the day I die. As of the matter of our child you will be here for the birth promise me you will? I couldn't go through with the birth if I didn't have you there holding my hand and I will not tell them the tales of the Marauders you will as you are going to be in our child's life and Harry will meet his Godson or Goddaughter one day when he returns home from Hogwarts. I am staying with Andy like you wished and I will stay here until the baby is at least four months old then I will move back into Potter mansion with Harry and the baby but by then I hope you will be with us. I will be waiting for your letter every day, they will give me the strength to get though the days without you .I will do my best here in England to help you on your search for Peter. I am going to get some rest now I think Andy is organising me getting a scan of the baby soon I will send it onto you and would you like to me to find out the sex of the baby for you? Or would you like to wait and find out when I give birth? I hope you will be with me soon my love.

Love always and forever

The keeper of your Child and your beloved Wife

Xox

"You know where to find him wait I'm going to write a letter to Harry too" I said as I handed my letter to my snow white owl snowy.

To my Dearest Harry,

I am now in England once again living with Andromeda Tonks who is a lovely lady whose companies I enjoy a lot. Padfoot is amazing and is doing brilliant he is away at the moment searching for wormtail. How is Hogwarts? How are you? Are your lessons enjoyable? And who is teaching this year? How are Hermione and Ron doing? I heard you are in the Triwizard Tournament how are you doing? Please keep safe and sound. I have some news for you which I am going to tell you before you see me Harry I know the timing is rubbish but these things are not planned and sadly do happen . I'm about five months pregnant I'm due in April I think not too sure .I am going for a scan soon I will send you cope when I have gone .What do you think of the news? .You will be staying with the Weasleys for the beginning of the Summer holidays for about two weeks then you will be staying with me is that alright? Hope all is alright write back soon. Spend your reply with Hedwig as Snowy has to spend another letter.

Your favourite Auntie

Isabella Jamie Potter-Black

Xox

"One more now Snowy just a quick one for Remus" I said then I quickly wrote.

Dear my Dearest Remus,

Can we meet soon I'm in England staying with Andy I'll explain all when we meet just let me know time and date .Shall we meet at Andy's? I think it will be safer to so we can freely talk .Please reply using your owl, Snowy is off to spend some other letters of mine.

Your Favourite Friend

Isabella Jamie Potter-Black.

Xox

"Don't wait for replies from Remus and Harry but wait For Padfoot's go to Remus first then Harry then lastly Padfoot, see you soon my faithful friend" I said as I let him out of the window.

I crawled into bed and fell into a dreamless sleep, when I woke the sun was beaming though the window I saw Remus and Harry's owls sat on the window waiting for me to reply to the letters they were holding I got up and took the letter's off them .I read Remus's first.

Dear Bella,

I would love to meet up how about today? About One pm on the dot? Looking forward to seeing you again .I have missed you and Padfoot .We need to catch up.

Your faithful friend

Remus John Lupin

I quickly responded:

Dear my dearest Remus,

That's fine I'm looking forward to seeing you then sadly Padfoot isn't with me ,he is off looking for wormtail .We really do need to catch up been missing you Remy.

Your Faithful Friend

Isabella Jamie Potter-Black.

I quickly sent my reply to Remus with his owl after giving him some water. Then read Harry's Letter:

Dear My Favourite Auntie,

It's good to hear your back in England and Andromeda I have heard of her before. Where is Padfoot going to begin? I'll try my best here in Hogwarts to try and find out where he is. Hogwarts is good. The same as always and Mad-eye Moody is teaching D.A.D.A this year he is kind of crazy. The lessons are the same as always and Hermione is amazing but me and Ron are not talking at the moment but I hear he is well. Yes I am in the Triwizard Tournament, I am doing well I haven't done anything yet for it. I will try my hardest to stay safe and sound. I wish the timing was better for you and the father. I will help you as much as I can to raise the baby. I will be looking forward to the scan picture and I want to know the sex. The news is amazing and that's alright with me why is it that I have to stay two week's? Everything is alright here on my end how is everything with you? Write back soon hoping to hear from you .Is Snowy alright she left in a hurry and nearly bite me when she gave me the wrong letter which is unlike her?

Hope all is right write back soon.

Your favourite Nephew

Harry James Potter.

I replied:

Harry,

Andromeda Used to a Black but was burnt off the family tree. Glad all is well at Hogwarts .Always remember your friends are always there for you and that you should both forgive and forget. I'm glad to hear you will try your hardest , thank you Harry for your support it is good to hear you're here for me .The father took the news well but is in shock, I haven't seen him since yesterday .I think I will find out the sex of the baby and The reason you're It staying with the Weasleys is because I am going off to visit some people in Scotland which should only take about two weeks but I need to know your safe that's why you're staying with the Weasleys it's all been organised but only if you are ok with it. Everything is getting back to normal on my end missing my Padfoot millions and millions. I'll let you think why Snowy bite you .Hope all is alright write back soon, Missing you, Send your reply with Hedwig as Snowy is still not back.

Your favourite Auntie

Isabella Jamie Potter-Black

I sent my reply off with Hedwig and got up and shower then made my way downstairs where I came face to face with the person I have been dying to see since I came back.

Author note: okay so me and Kerry-shepherd wrote this a while ago and put it up on fanfiction but due to situations in my life I felt I could no longer continue so I removed all my stories from the site. Everything is looking up in my life and I have so amazing things happening, I am five months pregnant myself with a beautiful baby girl. Anyway what do you think Isabella is having a girl or a boy? Do you like the baby names? I am not sure about them so if you have any ideas pop them in a review. Sorry for the long author note, please review.


End file.
